Another day in the life of the Marauders
by Doodlez2012
Summary: History of Magic had always been a boring class, but it didn't take long or much work to make it intersting. Written for the Bored in Class challenge.


**This is written for the Bored in Class Challenge by yamiyugi23. First Challenge I've ever taken. When I saw the prompts yamiyugi23 was giving out I just knew I had to do this challenge and write it with the Marauders, well most of them ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short one-shot of mine.**

* * *

><p>If there had been a clock in the room, you could have heard it ticking. History of Magic had never been an exciting class. You think it would have been, what with all the battles and what not that had been fought during it's long history, but it sadly it wasn't. Professor Binns droned on and on about some rebellion long ago in a monotone voice that even the most attentive students had a hard time keeping their eyes open.<p>

"Then in fourteen seventeen seventy…"

"Sirius. Sirius. Sirius wake up I'm bored." Whispered a sixteen year old James Potter.

"You're always bored." Remus Lupin said while taking notes on whatever Professor Binns was talking about.

"I am not." James protested.

"You are too." Sirius said surprising James who thought he was asleep.

"Weren't you just asleep?"

"Yes I was"

"So you're bored too!" James almost shouted, which caused him to get a few dirty looks from the students though not surprisingly at all Professor Binns kept droning on.

"James, will you try to behave please?" Asked Remus. "Just this once?"

"But I'm bored."

Lupin looked over at James and dropped his quill and stared in horror "Oh no. I see it know, you have an idea. It's growing. Smash it before it gets any bigger…"

"Lets make things interesting shall we."

"No, James lets not."

"What were you thinking Prongs?" Asked Sirius clearly interested now that James had suggested some sort of trouble.

"Why am I friends with you two again?" Asked Remus more to himself then to anybody.

"Because you love us." James said smirking before standing up.

Professor Binns looked up for the first time during the class. "What are you doing Mr. Potter?"

He immediately put one hand over his mouth and the other on his stomach " I don't feel so good professor."

"Sit back down Mr. Potter."

"But sir I really-" he then heaved forward as if he was about to be sick. A couple of girls who were sitting by him screamed and jumped out of their chairs. He turned to look at Sirius who had his head down but was obviously laughing from the sounds he was making. Remus on the other hand was shaking his head trying not to smile but James saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Mr. Potter, if you really are sick you can go to the hospital wing. But please stop interrupting my class.

"Bit, sir I don't know if-" He heaved forward again making the majority of girls scream in terror. He looked toward Lily who was glaring at him. He then swallowed, sat down, folded his hands on his desk in front of him and smiled sweetly at Professor Binns . "I'm fine now sir, I don't think I'll be sick anymore."

"Did you just swallow?" asked a girl who had been sitting by him.

"Why yes I did." James replied smiling at her, she turned away in disgust. By now Remus was smiling but trying to hide it by looking down at his notes and away from James.

The girls who had jumped out of their seats cautiously took their seats again. They kept glancing at James just in case he hadn't been joking and really was going to be sick on them. He noticed this and heaved forward in his desk making it look like he really was going to be sick, the girls squeaked and jumped more towards the edge of their seat. James laughed quietly along with Sirius.

"Come now. Lets see where were we, oh yes-"

"Sir?" asked Sirius standing up. "Sir? I don't need to be here anymore so if you don't mind I'm just going to leave." He started packing up his things.

"Where are you going Mr. Black."

"I don't know, just somewhere that's not here. I did mention earlier that I didn't need to be here anymore didn't I. Right James, Remus?"

"He is telling the truth sir." James responded right away.

"I have nothing to say on this situation." Remus said not wanting to be involved.

"And why would that be Mr. Black."

"Well you see, sir. I have a photographic memory, so I've already read all the history of magic books out there and it's all stored up here," he said pointing to his head, "So I know everything there is to know about history of magic so I'm pretty sure I'm set which leads me to right now where I don't need to be here."

"Tell me Mr. Black when did the forty seventh goblin and troll rebellion happen."

"Well, Professor Binns. That is a very good question which I am sure is much more suited to be answered by our own Remus Lupin over here. Here you go Remus a chance to exercise your smarts. Why don't you answer the question."

"Mr. Black sit down right now. Now if either of you interrupt my class again it will be detention for you."

"But sir I'm telling you the truth I really do have a photographic memory. I just didn't want to answer your question because I didn't want to make you look like a bad teacher. No if you don't mind I'm going to leave. I don't want to make you look like a horrible teacher any longer."

"Mr. Black sit down right now." Sirius complied and grudgingly sat back down.

"Good one mate." James said grinning at him as Professor Binns went back to whatever he had been teaching before.

"If you had been listening you would know that the forty seventh goblin and troll rebellion happened fourteen seventy seven, which is what he happens to be teaching us today." Hissed a very angry Lily Evans.

"I'm terrible sorry that we disturbed your learning but as dear Sirius was just telling the class. He knew it all along because he has a photographic memory." James replied.

"Don't you believe them Lily, they're just bored and trying to have a little fun."

"Bored are you? Not surprising. You're always bored James Potter."

"See we told you." Sirius said.

"I am not always bored."

"Yes you are." Replied Lily, Remus and Sirius at once.

"Well I wouldn't be if this class was actually interesting." James huffed.

"If you actually pay attention then it wouldn't be so boring." Remus told him.

"Well it's all Binns fault he doesn't make it interesting. And doesn't his voice make you just want to fall asleep? How is that suppose to keep my attention? Is it to much to ask for just a little fun?"

"Yes it is." Remus answered simply. "Now can you please be quiet I'm trying to actually learn."

James just couldn't take it any more. If he had to sit through that class without having something happen he was going to go mad. He looked at Sirius who looked back at him. They smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked James.

"I sure hope I am because if I wasn't that would be a first."

"You two better not be thinking anything." Remus hissed in their direction.

"You'll get a laugh out of it, I'm sure." Said James. Both him and Sirius stood up.

"What is it now?" Asked Professor Binns "If it's not important then sit down and don't interrupt my class."

"Well we thought it would be a good time-" Started James

"To tell the class-" Sirius said finishing James' sentence

"That I'm Pregnant." They replied at the same time.


End file.
